soliafandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine's Day
The phrase "Gift for a friend" appears frequently during Valentines Events. When items, or announcements, talk about a friend or loved one wanting the item, it's a good idea to trade away the item before activating it. In all occurences when "giving it to a friend" has appeared, trading it either activated certain items, or bettered your odds of rarer items. 2015 Event Items Point Brackets * Incubus Pleasure Gloves * Incubus Pleasure Boots * Incubus Pleasure Chain * Incubus Pleasure Horns * Incubus Pleasure Skirt * Incubus Pleasure Wings Rank Brackets * Sucuubus Pleasure Horns * Sucuubus Pleasure Legwarmers * Sucuubus Pleasure Tail * Sucuubus Pleasure Top * Sucuubus Pleasure Underwear * Sucuubus Pleasure Wings 2014 Event Items To participate users went around and clicked the "Give Valentine" button below one's avatar to give them three Valentine Chocolates. When you gave someone chocolates, you got one chocolate yourself. Points got you items, and the certain brackets (top 75%, top 50%, etc) got special items, such as the Valentine Crown. A special Valentine Day emote was also added. Point Brackets * United Hearts Club Clip * United Hearts Club Corset * United Hearts Club Contacts * United Hearts Club Shoes * United Hearts Club Shorts * United Hearts Club Skirt * United Hearts Club Sleeves * United Hearts Club Stockings * United Hearts Club Blade * United Hearts Club Boots * United Hearts Club Jacket * United Hearts Club Mask * United Hearts Club Pants * United Hearts Club Top Rank Brackets * Lonely Hearts Club Clip * Lonely Hearts Club Corset * Lonely Hearts Club Contacts * Lonely Hearts Club Shoes * Lonely Hearts Club Shorts * Lonely Hearts Club Skirt * Lonely Hearts Club Sleeves * Lonely Hearts Club Stockings * Lonely Hearts Club Blade * Lonely Hearts Club Boots * Lonely Hearts Club Jacket * Lonely Hearts Club Mask * Lonely Hearts Club Pants * Lonely Hearts Club Top 2013 Event Items Users picked up boxes in the header. * Aphrodite * Eros * Eros Bustle * Eros Corset * Eros Crinoline * Eros Heart Clips * Eros Heart Top * Eros Open Skirt * Eros Puff Sleeves * Eros Wedge Shoes 2012 Event Items The spitting option was dropped but users still earned points only from the actions of others. A user had to collect 25 Valentines to buy a Valentine box which had to be traded to another account to be opened for one of the following items. * Cute Heart Banner * Heart Eyepatch * Heart Glasses * Heart Headband * Heart Hip Tattoo * Heart Shoulder Tattoo * Heart Tie * Long-Stem Rose * Lover Tattoo * Valentine Banner * Wire Heart Halo 2011 Event Items Kiss and Spit options appeared under users' avatars in the forums. Each action from someone else earned the user a point in the respective category that could be used to purchase the items from the Kiss (Eros) or Spit (Heartbreaker) sets. * Eros Warrior Armor * Eros Warrior Belt * Eros Warrior Shin Guards * Eros Warrior Shoulder Pads * Eros Warrior Sword * Eros Warrior War Skirt * Eros Warrior Wrist Guards * Heartbreaker Armwarmers * Heartbreaker Shoes * Heartbreaker Shorts * Heartbreaker Tail * Heartbreaker Top * Heartbreaker Wing Anklets * Heartbreaker Wings 2009 Event Items Users found Valentine Boxes in the header that would grant one of these items when opened. * Eros Belt * Eros Gem * Eros Pendant * Eros Scarf * Eros Scepter * Eros Tiara Category:Events Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Event Items